Blue Rain
by Sapphire4444
Summary: Fairy Tail High School Fic: Gray is new at school, Juvia is insecure, but they both like each other. What happens when they become friends, or possibly... more? Read to find out! Gruvia! Small amounts of Nalu, Gale, and Jerza. Rated T for mild swearing and just to be safe!
1. The Girl With The Blue Hair

**Hey! So I was bored in school one day and thought of this. If you're waiting for the Hunger Games fic, then I'm sorry for the wait. I'm having a bit of writer's block with that story, but I have Spring Break coming up in two weeks so I'll hopefully be writing more then. I've been having a huge obsession with Gruvia lately, so I'm very excited to write more of this story. I intend on making is very long, by the way. Anyways, please enjoy!**

The Girl With The Blue Hair

I kept my head down as I walked to school.

 _Why do I have to start now of all times?_

I kicked a puddle with my foot and dug my hands in my jeans pockets. It was raining out, not that I minded, really. The sky was dark and gray, and I knew immediately it would be a long day today.

I hated being the new kid. Well, doesn't everyone? But the problem was it was halfway through the school year. Everyone already had friends and knows where they stand, and I had to be dropped in like a bomb and screw everything up. Which is why I had decided that I'd been the new kid and center of attention at this prison known as school far too long. This year, I wouldn't notice people and I won't be noticed.

Turns out my idea didn't work.

I rounded the corner of the path I was walking on and stopped once I saw the school. It was made of brick and extremely large, bigger than any of the schools I had ever gone to. And I had attended _a lot_ of schools. Despite the rain, some people were outside talking to their friends under umbrella shaded picnic tables. Others were running inside complaining that the rain had messed up their hair. People were even picking fights.

 _Well, here goes nothing…_

As soon as I stepped foot on the school campus, all the people who were talking to their friends abruptly stopped. They all stared at me, most them whispering to the people next to them.

"Who's that?"

"Isn't he the new student?"

"He's hot!"

"New student? I didn't know we were expecting anyone new?"

More and more whispers were heard as I scanned the crowd of teens. I put my head down and continued to walk towards the building when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to find two girls and a boy. One of the girls had straight, scarlet red hair, the other had blonde hair in a side ponytail and bangs and the boy had… wait WHAT?

Did my eyes deceive me, or did this kid actually have _pink_ _hair?_

I couldn't help myself from laughing. That's when I realized everyone was still silent. My laugh echoed through the mass of students.

The scarlet haired girl who had tapped me turned around and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" Everyone immediately went back to their business and soon the courtyard was filled with the buzz of conversation.

"Erza! You don't have to be so harsh!" the blonde said.

"I know but they were eavesdropping!" Erza said.

The blonde girl ignored Erza and turned to me, "Don't mind Erza, she can be a bit over-the-top."

Erza glared at the girl, "I am _not_ over-the-top!"

Erza was ignored again. "Hi, I'm Lucy. This here is Erza," she gestured to the scarlet haired girl, who was still staring daggers at Lucy, "And this Natsu!" she said and pointed to the boy with the spiky pink hair. I couldn't help but laugh again. I mean, what kind of boy has pink hair!

Natsu looked mad, "Hey, what do you think you're laughing at!"

I contained myself and answered, "Your hair, that's what!"

Now he looked ready to blow his top. I could practically see fire in his eyes and smoke coming out of his ears. "Ouch, that's cold. Wanna go at it, Ice Man?"

I balled my hands into fists, "I'd love to, Hot Head!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" I heard Erza shout. Natsu immediately lowered his hands and stood up straight with perfect posture. I copied him, apparently he must have been scared by Erza too.

Lucy laughed at us, then told me how she was the Student Council President. She said she was responsible for all new students, and Natsu and Erza were her good friends. Then she led me inside and showed me to the principal's office where I could pick up my schedule and a map of the school. Natsu and Erza left for homeroom while Lucy stayed a bit longer to make sure I was capable of finding places by myself.

"Are you sure you got this? It is a big school and people get lost all the time."

I reassured her that I was, in fact, fully capable of finding homeroom on my own.

"Before I go, I never caught your name," she asked me.

"Gray," I replied.

"Well, Gray, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

It turns out that I wasn't capable of finding my homeroom at all. Unlike this morning, people could care less who I was now. I tried asking people, but they were no help.

"Find it yourself," is what they kept saying.

One time I found these three girls and decided to ask them.

Big mistake.

"I'll tell you if you promise to go out with me," one said while twirling her chestnut brown hair in her finger.

"Hey! I called dibs on him this morning!" another said, this time with blonde hair that was obviously died.

The third one looked up at me and batted her heavily lined eyes at me, then started to argue with her two other friends about which one could ask me out.

I sighed and walked away.

I buried my head in the map and turned it upside down and back again.

 _Ugh! Why can't I figure this out? It's a freaking map, this shouldn't be so hard!_

I scowled and concentrated to hard, I didn't see where I was going and tripped over someone. I got up and brushed myself off, then turned to see who it was I had tripped into.

It was a girl, and she was beautiful.

Her long, wavy, blue hair which had some raindrops in it from the weather, tumbled over her shoulders. Her skin was fair and her lips were pouty. She stood up and adjusted her blue, waist-tied coat, so I could see her thin figure. Dark, long eyelashes framed shining, dark blue eyes, and when they met my black ones, I inhaled sharply. I felt my heart beating fast, and I tried to apologize for tripping over her, but my voice wouldn't work. We just stood there, staring at each other for awhile and I could see a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just lost. Can you help me?" I asked her one my voice had returned. She nodded slightly and smiled. It gave me butterflies.

"I'm looking for room 22, do you know where I can find it?" I asked.

She pointed down the nearest hallway, "Sure, just go straight down this hallway and take a left. It should be the third classroom on the left." She said it meekly, as if she was shy. Then she looked back up at me. I could feel my face getting warm.

I almost couldn't speak again, but I managed a 'Thank you'. Not without stuttering like an idiot though.

She gave me a small smile again, then turned around and ran down the hall. I watched her until she turned a corner, then I sighed and leaned against the nearest locker. Her smile had given me butterflies again. And her voice was so soft and cute! She was just… so… mesmerizing! I could've looked at her all day.

Ok, that sounded pretty creepy. But still… uh! I started to smile like an idiot, and I probably looked like one too. Good thing there weren't any people around. I wouldn't want my first impression to be "Creepy".

 _Why is she making me feel like this! I've never really been interested in girls before. I was supposed to not be noticed and notice no one, but now the whole grade knows I'm the new kid and I already like a girl, or I think I like her. No, how can I possibly like her, I've only known her five minutes at most._

A bell sounded, interrupting my thoughts. I realized that it was probably the late bell. I was going to be late to homeroom on my first day here! I tried to clear my mind of her, but it wouldn't work. Even as I took off running down the hall, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl with the blue hair.

 **Wow, I really enjoyed writing in Gray's POV! Please write a review and let me know what you think! Bye!**

 **~Alex**


	2. Denial

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for not posting in two weeks, I've had this ready to be uploaded for a while now.**

 **With the school year ending, I've had to study for a lot of finals. In fact, I should be doing that right now, actually!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy, I've had so many ideas for this story!**

Denial

I walked into school and noticed a huge commotion. So naturally, I decided to investigate.

Everyone was crowded in a giant circle around something, but I couldn't tell what. I tried to look over their heads and fight into the crowd, but no one let me in. As I fought my way around the crowd, I saw _them. Them_ , as in Serena, Vanessa, and Nikki, the most popular girls in school. I despise them, and they despise me. Everytime I see them, I want to bitch-slap them in their "perfect" face. The only problem is I'm too freaking shy to do anything, and they're always mocking me about it.

Serena was the leader. Everything about her was fake, her blonde hair, her overly made-up face, her personality. She always gave me the hardest time too, her comments actually hurt. She's even a jerk to her friends. Vanessa was her side-kick. She had chestnut brown hair and flirted with every guy she saw. Lastly was Nikki. Nikki was… different. Actually, she was stupid. So stupid, in fact, that she sometimes turned against her gang, on accident. I think the only reason why Serena and Vanessa keep her around, honestly, is because she's pretty, and basically helpless on her own. I know, I know, stereotypical mean girls, but it's true!

Now, I didn't want to deal with their crap, so I tried to steer clear of them.

I made my way a little bit past them over by some other group of kids. I still couldn't see a thing, but I could hear what people were saying.

"Who's that?" someone said.

"Isn't he the new student?"another one said. Oh yeah! There was supposed to be a new student today, I completely forgot!

"He's hot!" I heard Serena say. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"New student? I didn't know we were expecting anyone new?"

After all this, I really wanted to see just who this kid was. I forcefully shoved my way through the crowd and finally could see him.

His raven hair was spiky, despite the rain. He had dark, mischievous eyes that swept the crowd nervously. My heart raced and I was staring at him. I probably looked like an idiot, but at least everyone else was looking at him too.

It was the first, and only thing, that b*tch and I agreed on.

I was still staring at him when Lucy, Natsu, and Erza went over to him and introduced themselves. When Erza yelled at us to quit eavesdropping, I continued staring. Even when they went inside school, my eyes followed him until the door closed and concealed him from my sight.

After he was gone, I went inside, but I kept thinking about him.

 _I don't like him, do I? No, I can't like him, I've never even spoken to him. I can't possibly like someone I've never met._

Suddenly, I heard snobby voices, but it was too late to run away.

"I'm so, gonna ask him out today!" Serena said. Of course she would already want to go out with him. The poor guy only got here today and he's going to get bombarded by her squad. I might think he's cute, but it's not like I would ask him out or anything. I laughed again at her comment, except this time it was too loud.

They looked at me, and I immediately lost my confidence. They walked over to me and soon enough, I was surrounded. Nikki was to my left, Vanessa to my right, and Serena in front of me.

"Hey Juvia!" They said it as if we were best friends, and they all had fake smiles on their face. Serena walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? We hardly ever just gather together and chat."

I squirmed out of her grasp, "No, thanks."

Vanessa walked over to me now, "Okay, we can just cut to the chase then. What were you laughing at back there?"

"If you were laughing at me for wanting to ask out the new guy, then you've got a problem," Serena said. She put her arm back around me and started to walk, forcing me to come along. "See, he's a cute boy, and normal high school girls, like me, ask out cute boys. Not that you ever would, though. You know, because you're not a normal girl." Her friends started to snicker and I was starting to get upset.

Nikki decided to chime in, "Yeah, you're just a lame nerd!" Her friends looked at her with disapproval written across their face.

Vanessa turned to her, "Seriously, Nikki? 'Lame nerd'? Couldn't you have thought of something better?"

They started rattling off insults about me. Now I was really distressed. Then, I noticed that they weren't even paying me any attention, they were too busy arguing over which insult fit me best. I decided to take advantage of the situation and get away. I started to slip between them and the lockers when Serena noticed my getaway.

She shushed her companions and started with me again, "Where are you going Juvia? Aww, are you upset? Well don't worry, you can just have your friends to help cheer you up. Oh wait, you don't have any friends!" she laughed.

I was shocked. Sure, they've been mean, but they never played the "no friends card". It's true, I don't have any real friends, but most of the time i just brushed it off. This time though, it stung.

"Yeah, who would want to be friends with a freak like you?" Nikki said, this time earning a satisfied look from her leader.

They turned around and started to head back down the hall. Just before they left my sight, Vanessa called over her shoulder, "See you later, loser!" I could hear their laughter die away as they turned a corner and left me. I stayed standing there for a while, replaying the events, and soon broke into a sprint.

I ran through the hallway, blinking back tears. I couldn't believe I let those jerks get to me! They definitely won't let me live it down now.

I kept running, looking back to make sure I wasn't being followed. Then, I smashed into someone, knocking myself and them over into the floor. I got up and adjusted my coat, then looked over to see if the person I had run into was okay.

It was the new guy, and he was staring at me.

I could really see him now. His spiky midnight blue hair was dripping and wet. His dark eyes were gleaming as they looked me over. He had this cute little smile on and it caused my heart to pick up speed. He was tall and well built. I could see his muscular chest through his black polo shirt.

 _Wow, he's even hotter close up._

Why did I just think that?! I could feel my face begin to heat up. His smile grew wider and now I could see his teeth.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I was just lost. Can you help me?" he asked me. His voice was deep and it made my heart race even more. I wanted to say 'sure' but I couldn't speak, so instead I nodded slightly and and gave him a small smile.

"I'm looking for room 22, do you know where I can find it?" he asked.

I pointed down the nearest hallway, "Sure, just go straight down this hallway and take a left. It should be the third classroom on the left." My voice came out quiet and shy-like. I looked back up to him and he started blushing.

"Th-thank y-you," he said. I smiled again at him then turned around and ran down the hall. If I had stayed any longer I probably would've done something really stupid.

Actually, why would I have done something stupid? It's not like I like him or anything!

I continued to run down the hallway until I made it to homeroom. I slid into my chair right as the late bell rang, and I tried to forget about this morning.

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **~Alex**


	3. What Happened In Lunch?

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, I've had this one done for a few days, I was just sprucing it up. I'm honestly surprised I haven't gotten any writer's block yet, so I'm quite happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

What Happened In Lunch?

I finally made it to room 22. When I walked in, everyone stared at me like before, including the teacher. Then I remembered that I was late. I walked over to the teacher and he asked for my name.

"Gray," I told him.

"Oh, so you're the new student, Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for being late, I just got a little lost." That was true, I just had a detour along the way.

I talked with him a few more minutes, then he told me to have a seat. I looked around the room and sawn Lucy, Natsu, and a few others waving me over. The girl had blue hair that was held back in a yellow bandana. There was a boy there too, and his hair was jet black and really long. His face was covered in metal piercings. I didn't see Erza, which I was fine with because she kind of scared me already.

Lucy introduced me to all her other friends. The blue haired girl was Levy and the guy with the piercings was Gajeel.

"Seems like you did need help, huh?" Lucy said to me with a smirk.

Natsu cupped his hand around his mouth and turned to Gajeel, "This idiot thinks he can do everything by himself!"

I scowled, "Hey, I heard you Pinkie!"

"Really, making fun of my hair again?" Natsu folded his arms across his chest.

"Natsu, you should be used to this by now, everyone did it to you when they first met you!" Lucy said

"Did I ask for your opinion on the subject, Princess?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Well, that's how you act all the time, like Little Miss Perfect!"

They continued to bicker for a while. I looked over to Levy and Gajeel, and saw they were cracking up. I joined them.

Lucy and Natsu looked over at us and scowled. "What's so funny?!" they shouted at the same time.

I decided to pop the question that was pondering in everyone's mind, "Do you guys have a crush on each other or something?"

They both turned brick red and looked at us wide-eyed.

"N-no!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, w-why would I like _her_!" Natsu said after.

Lucy turned on him, "Um, excuse me? Why _wouldn't_ you like me?"

They went back to arguing and I turned around and sighed. If these people were going to be my friends this year, it wouldn't be so bad…

The first half of the day went by pretty slow and boring. I would walk in and either everyone would stare at me, or nobody paid me any attention. And I was late to all the classes too. This school is confusing! The only good thing was that I knew at least one person in each class, thanks to Lucy and Natsu. Natsu and Levy were in History. Lucy, Levy, and Erza were in English. And I lucked out when everyone was in Gym, including their friends they hadn't introduced me to this morning. Jellal, a blue haired guy with some marks around his left eye, and Mira, a really nice girl with shocking white hair. Though I had met so many new people in the matter of a few hours, my mind kept wandering back to someone in particular.

Everyone was so nice to me, and by the time lunch came, I was actually enjoying myself! Lucy and the gang let me join them at the lunch table. It felt nice to fit in and have friends on the first day of school for once.

I plopped down at a seat between Gajeel and Mira. Natsu and Lucy were sitting across from me, still bickering about this morning, Erza was yelling at them to shut up, and everyone else was laughing while Mira and Levy were planning their wedding.

I chuckled to myself and looked around the cafeteria. It was packed full of students, and some of them weren't even Sophomores, like me. It was a good thing I had met Natsu and Lucy, or I would be sitting alone with strangers! As I scanned the crowd of people, my eyes landed on someone who caused my face to heat up instantly.

Beautiful blue hair, milky complexion, eyes blue like the sparkling ocean...

It was _that girl_. The girl who had kept me daydreaming all throughout my first classes. The girl I had bumped into this morning. Though there were people sitting next to her, they paid her no attention, and neither did she. Instead, she had her head buried in something… maybe a book? I couldn't tell what she was occupied with as I was too far away. Suddenly, she picked her head up and looked around the room. Her eyes met with mine, and a blush creeped onto her cheeks. I felt my face heat up as well. I held her gaze for only a split second before she quickly flicked her eyes back down to her book, as if she tried to hide the fact she looked at me, but I knew she had. I realized I had been staring at her for a while, and unfortunately, so had everyone else.

My mouth must have been open slightly because Gajeel reached out from next to me and closed it.

Natsu laughed, "Who were you lookin' at, Lover Boy?"

I started to blush as I answered, "N-no one!"

Jellal joined in. "Oh, you were looking at someone!" he said and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

The girls started to laugh and knew my face was getting redder and redder, from embarrassment and anger.

"Guys, seriously, stop!" I said. I knew they were joking around, but it was starting to really annoy me.

"Ok, ok! We'll stop if you tell us who you were staring at!" Natsu said.

I gave in and pointed to the girl, "Fine, Pinky. I was looking at her."

All the guys "Oooed" me. They kept shouting "Gray has a crush!" and I got even redder, if that was possible.

"Hey, you told me you would stop!" I complained. They all settled down, but still started talking about it.

Lucy questioned me, "Gray, do like Juvia Lockser?"

So Juvia was her name! I blushed at Lucy's question. I didn't know exactly how to answer it, I didn't think I had a crush on her, but I _definitely_ didn't not like her either.

"Erm, I, um, I don't. I only met her once anyways." I stuttered out.

Mira chimed in, "Oh, so you've talked to her before!"

"Yeah, I got lost this morning and accidentally tripped into her," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, that's not a good way to meet someone you like," Levy said.

I wanted to know a bit more about Juvia. All I knew about her was that she was unbelievably breathtaking. I asked the girls if they knew anything about her.

"Well, for starters, she's kind of a loner," Lucy started off. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she shook her hands, "I don't mean that in a bad way! It's just, she doesn't really talk to anyone."

"Yeah, and I don't think she has any friends either," Levy added.

"Then why don't you guys go talk to her!" I said, maybe a bit ruder than I intended, but I was upset. If they noticed she doesn't have friends, then why didn't they go over to her?

"Well, see, we're not actually allowed to talk to her," Mira said, looking down to her hands.

Now I was curious, "Why not?"

"Because of them," Lucy said. I could detect bitterness in her voice. She pointed to a table with three girls surrounded by guys all talking to them. They were the three girls who tried to hit on me this morning in the hallway before I ran into Juvia.

"Serena, Vanessa, and Nikki. They hate Juvia, and strictly ordered everyone in the grade not to speak or interact with her," Lucy explained.

Levy chimed in, "Believe me, if we've tried, and they just publicly humiliate you."

"Why do they hate her? Did she do anything to them?" I asked.

Mira looked over to Juvia, who was still sitting alone and reading. "No one knows. One day, they just started picking on and teasing her. People tried to help, but they just make their life living hell. They even made someone leave the school district just because they tried to sit with her in lunch," Mira explained. She sighed. "I feel so bad for her," she said sadly.

 _What?_ I felt like crying, or punching those girls, or going over to comfort her, or anything to help this mess go away. What was wrong with me? I don't even know her. I had only spoken to her once and known of her existence for about three hours, yet I wanted to hold her and tell her I'd fix everything.

Even though I couldn't do any of those things, I could still try to help her. I wasn't afraid of those three girls. And a plan was already forming in my head. I turned to the girls.

"Lucy, Levy, Mira, I'm going to need your help."

 **Juvia's POV**

Lunch today was… different. It started out like any normal day, me reading, alone. I remembered the new guy from this morning, I had been looking for him in all of my classes, but we didn't share any, unfortunately. I looked up to try and find him, but I caught him staring at me!

 _What if he liked me? I mean, he was looking at me._

I quickly lowered my eyes to try and hide the fact I had been looking for him, but I know he saw me. I continued reading, but it was more of me skimming the words as my mind was elsewhere.

I made sure to wait a while until I looked back up to him. He was talking to Lucy, Mira, and Levy. I felt a pang of jealousy. What if he liked one of them? It irked me that I had thought just a few minutes ago that he might like me, but now he's talking to other girls.

After that, I went back to reading, but not for long, because shortly after, the three girls had come over to my table, and sat across from me! I was really surprised, no one just came over and sat with me. Lucy was practically the most popular and liked person in the whole grade, which caused Mira and Levy to be well liked as well, since they were great friends, so why would they come over to _me_ of all people? It was strange.

Lucy, Levy, and Mira just started talking to me like we had been friends for years, it felt nice. They were really chill, just talking about everyday things, like what I do for fun and stuff.

What was even stranger was that when lunch ended, Lucy actually walked with me to our next class, Geometry! I decided to stop pondering over it and to actually enjoy her company.

She asked me about the book I was reading.

"It's a romance novel," I explained, showing her the cover.

"Oh, I haven't read it yet!" she said. "You know, I'm actually writing a novel myself!" she exclaimed proudly.

I raised my eyebrows, "Is that so?"

She nodded. "I'll let you read it when I'm done!"

"Really? Thanks!"

We made it to math class by then and sat down in our seats. I wasn't paying attention in class at all. Someone actually wanted to talk to me! And not just any someone, but Lucy Heartfillia! My mind was racing throughout the rest of Geometry and all of my 7th period History class. I was wondering why she was, though. For a while I just figured Serena and her gang put her up to it, but Lucy was acting genuinely nice, not like she was put up to anything, so I figured that wasn't it. People never engaged with me, though. If they did, then Serena would just humiliate them and make their life suck.

It was finally my favorite period, Biology. I walked in and sat down, saying 'hi' to the teacher. Biology was my easiest class, and the most fun one too. We always did fun labs and experiments which made my day whenever something crappy had happened earlier.

I had my nose buried in my book when I heard a voice I could never forget. It was deep and made my heart flutter mad and my cheeks heat up immediately upon hearing it. I looked up to see that guy, and I found myself staring at him. He was talking to the teacher.

 _Is he in this class with me?_

He turned his head and caught me staring. He smiled and waved at me before I could flick my eyes away again, so I just smiled awkwardly and waved back.

The teacher walked to the front of the class with the guy standing next to him. "Class, this is the new student, Gray Fullbuster," he introduced. Some remarks similar to this morning's could be heard throughout the class.

I sighed as I thought about his name.

 _Gray._

 _Please sit next to me, please sit next to me, please sit next to me!_

"Gray, how about you go sit in the back, behind Nikki!"

 _Oh great! Of course he sits back there!_

I turned around in my chair and saw Nikki flirting with him. I laughed to myself when I saw his facial expression. He looked very uninterested. He met my eyes again and mouthed, "Help me!" I started laughing again, then turned around to face the front of the classroom.

I smiled to myself as I thought about how nice he was acting towards me, but my smile turned upside down as another thought entered my brain.

He might be nice right now, but when he finds out about Serena, he'll look at me like I'm a freak, just like everyone else does.

 **So yeah, that's all for now! Also, sorry about it being a lot longer than usual, I didn't know how else to put it together! XD**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **~Alex**


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! It's Sapphire here! Thank you so much for reading this story, I know a lot of you were really starting to like it, but it has been well over a year since I've written/uploaded any new chapters, and I'm sorry about that. I've had writer's block for the longest time with that story, as well as really any of my stories for the matter, but with this one, I don't really remember where I was going with it, nor do I have motivation to come up with anything new, so I'm just going to discontinue it. Thank you for the support and all the favorites and stuff, it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry. I'll try to upload new chapters more frequently with my other stories, as it's been an extremely long time, but thanks again, and I'm sorry. Thank you for reading this, it really means a lot. ^-^

Thanks again, I'll see you all soon, hopefully!

~Sapphire


End file.
